


Betrayal in Yellow

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Angelcest, Angelic Violence, Archangel Feels, M/M, The First Angelic War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever simple when it comes to love and loyalty. Especially across battle lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal in Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Azazel as an angel is referenced in the Book of Enoch, as is the event of Raphael binding Azazel under the desert.

Azazel’s grace was full of pity, gazing at his dearest brother. “You have your orders, don’t you Raphael? If you don’t follow them, Daddy might cast you out like the rest of us.”

 

“That’s not funny. When I do this you will no longer be-” He cut himself off, gentle Raphael. Azazel held no reservations about why it was Raphael sent to do this as opposed to Michael or Gabriel or Uriel. This was sending a message. He watched as his Healer’s expression softened fractionally – small enough that only Azazel would ever notice. “I do not want this.”

 

“Father asks too much of us, that’s what Lucifer says. And he’s right, Raphael. My Raphael. You could leave, join us.” There was enough sincerity in his voice that even the Fallen angel almost believed it was purely motivated by his love for the Healer. But they both knew it was more than that – Azazel was a recruiter, soft words tempting the worst in angels and humans alike.

 

Raphael shook his head, eyes mournful. “I must. We both know that.” And his hand closed, forcing the fallen angel to the ground. The archangel settled next to him, blade in hand. “I am sorry, for what it is worth. This will hurt.”

 

Azazel writhed, trying to escape to no avail as Raphael cut into his vessel. “Stop this! Break yourself free from God’s chains, think for yourself!”

 

But the Healer’s eyes hardened, ears closed off to his dear brother’s pleas as he continued to cut the grace from the other. He took only the remaining pure grace – to be returned and assimilated to Heaven – leaving the sulphurous taint in the vessel as he pressed a healing touch to Azazel’s chest.

 

Raphael stood, waving a hand at the earth. It split with a deafening roar, just wide enough for him to drag Azazel into it. Storm clouds approached rapidly as he ascended, sparing only one last regretful look at the once-angel as the crevasse closed. Azazel’s eyes burned yellow in his tainted rage, the last words Raphael would speak to him barely making their way into the pit.

 

“I am sorry, my Azazel. But we are brothers no longer. Goodbye.”


End file.
